


de revolution

by Misari



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Constipated Aziraphale, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Introspection, M/M, Metaphors, Post Armagedont, Pre-Apocalypse, They dance, and solve everything, well kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: (Una vez Crowley lo invitó a bailar. Aziraphale le dijo que no).*—¿Qué ha cambiado ahora, ángel? —le pregunta en un susurro.





	de revolution

> _When it feels like nothing else matters_ _  
> Will you put your arms around me?_
> 
> Delta – Mumford & Sons

(Una vez Crowley lo invitó a bailar. Aziraphale le dijo que no).

*

Son los albores de Roma o Constantinopla o algún que otro Imperio. Es difícil recordar, es difícil permanecer en el momento. (El presente. ¿Qué sentido tiene para dos inmortales? ¿Qué sentido tiene el Tiempo? Oh viejo amigo, un soplo de lava ardiente sobre la garganta). Todos caen, en algún momento. Van y vienen como el ciclo de la vida humana, como el ciclo de la vida animal, como el ciclo de la vida vegetal. Van y vienen y no se quedan por mucho tiempo. Los ven ser infantes, crecer con una voracidad parecida a los anillos más profundos del Infierno, y luego perecer bajo su propia mano. El Gran Ciclo. El Gran Plan. (¿Es todo igual?). Solo ellos permanecen, casi impolutos, casi inmodificables, y aún así Aziraphale ni siquiera cree que permanezcan _iguales_. No se nota, por supuesto, porque no hay líneas en los rostros, no hay canas en los cabellos, no hay nubes en las pupilas, no hay un caminar más pausado; el Tiempo les pasa y sus cuerpos apenas sienten un cosquilleo. ¿Viste eso? ¿El qué? La mariposa y su aleteo. Así de imperceptibles son sus cambios. La mariposa y su aleteo y el maremoto del otro lado del planeta. Así de imperceptibles y devastadores son sus cambios.

Son los albores de algún Imperio, lejos de lo que se convertirá en el centro del planeta muy pronto; al costado de una pira enorme, las chispas saltando al mismo compas que las personas a su alrededor. Estrellas, la Vía Láctea, quizá la luna también sobre sus cabezas. (Más allá, más allá, ¿qué hay más allá del Gran Plan?). Los tambores y las voces que se elevan, se elevan, se elevan y él y Crowley tan fuera de lugar, tan piezas de rompecabezas perdidas, tan de otra civilización. De Otro Mundo. (¿de dónde vienen?, les preguntan algunos humanos. de un lugar muy lejano, les responde Crowley y luego chasquea los dedos. nada que recordar —nada que atesorar). Es la danza del tambor, la danza de la lluvia, la danza _del amor._ Vieron tantas danzas. Ven tantas danzas. Cualquiera sea la danza los ojos serpentinos de Crowley no pueden salir del trance. Los brazos le tiemblan, las piernas, la cadera, con el esfuerzo que hace para no moverse. _Por supuesto,_ piensa, _demonio._ Aziraphale no puede salir del trance de mirarlo a él. _Los demonios danzan._

Los demonios. Pero no los ángeles.

Crowley cambia la atención de su mirada y Aziraphale sabe qué va a preguntarle antes de que tenga la oportunidad de abrir la boca. Los tambores mutan de ritmo, cada vez más frenéticos, y las voces de los danzarines se elevan en llantos paganos, en gritos infernales, en voces celestiales. Piden por la lluvia, piden protección contra los malos espíritus, alaban al Cielo y celebran el Amor. (el amor amor amor amor que debes sentir por todas las criaturas _vivas_ Aziraphale; los demonios _están muertos_ ). El momento se estira, como si el Tiempo mismo estuviera conteniendo el aliento y los acunara entre sus pestañas: deja que Crowley le pregunte, deja que las palabras salgan de su boca. Es así de _cruel_ —así debe ser con el Enemigo.

—¿Qué dices si nos unimos, eh, ángel? —y la sonrisa cómplice estirada sobre los labios, la cabeza ladeada, la cadera colgando en un ángulo imposible, su cuerpo gritando por movimiento.

Aziraphale se ve a sí mismo, criatura Celestial, criatura impiadosa por naturaleza, arrancarle las esperanzas de las manos a los Desesperados (enterrar la mano en el pecho de Crowley y arrancarle de cuajo el corazón chorreante que niega tener pero que ambos, incluso el Infierno, saben tiene).

—O-oh, yo, Crowley, v-verás-

Los tambores paran.

—No, claro, ah, por supuesto —Crowley se endereza. Todo su cuerpo de pronto rígido, estático, su sangre muerta—. Que idiota soy. Olvidé que los ángeles no danzan.

*

Todo lo que Aziraphale escucha durante siglos es: que idiota soy. olvidé que los ángeles _no aman._

*

(Por segunda vez Crowley lo invita a bailar. Aziraphale, esta vez, le dice que sí).

*

El Apocalipsis que viene hacia ellos y sigue de largo, toma la curva peligrosa a más de 90 millas por hora y se estrella contra la imaginación de un niñito (nunca debes subestimarla). Se vuelven Padrinos (ironías, otra vez). Toman un autobús que va a Oxford pero los deja en Londres (y se sientan lado a lado). Duermen (exhaustos, juntos, entre las sabanas de seda negra y roja). Se enfrentan a la Muerte y de alguna forma sobreviven (algunos dirán suerte, otros estrategia, alguien con vena romántica dirá el poder del amor). Renacen (de alguna forma, todavía no están seguros de cuál). Reinician el gran reloj de la existencia (ellos y un grupo de humanos que no tienen nada de normal y todo lo que hace humano a los humanos, por muy paradójico que suene). Se ríen en las entrañas de un Jardín (como hace 6000 años atrás). Cenan en el Ritz (y ya no es necesario el _deber_ ser). Son libres.

El lunes respiran. La vieja librería en una esquina. El Bentley estacionado fuera. Otra cena en el Ritz. Escuchan una vieja canción escocesa _The Bonnie Banks of Loch Lomond_ en el gramófono. Toman un Chateau Petrus Pomerol del 64 lado a lado en el viejo sillón. Se relajan, se estiran, sus cuerpos se hunden. El lunes respira con ellos; el mundo contiene la respiración. Una sensación de deja vú; una sensación de tambores callándose y un cuerpo en movimiento que se detiene de golpe y unas manos manchadas de sangre. Aziraphale toma un largo sorbo del vino y quizá aprieta la copa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Crack. Crack. Crowley lo mira, lo está mirando, es su trance. El ángel es su trance.

Y es valiente (porque Aziraphale sabe, siempre lo supo: Crowley es, de los dos, el Valiente).

*

_¿Bailamos, ángel?_

(no pone excusas: solo sé bailar la gavotte; no hay excusas: ya no hay bandos a los que les importe qué hace un ángel o un demonio o ambos separados o ambos juntos; no existen las excusas: los ángeles no bailan, por regla, _pero al Maldito Diablo las reglas ya las rompió mil veces qué es la mil y una_ ; se extinguen las excusas: quiere ser valiente, necesita ser valiente, ambos saben que puede ser valiente, uno de ellos desea que sea valiente —y no es él; qué son las excusas de todas formas: acepta la mano extendida, galante, pone la suya sobre ella, acepta, acepta, y mira a los ojos. _Sí, claro, por qué no._ )

*

Bailan. Algo parecido al vals, alguna versión alterada de la polska, una combinación de una danza que nunca tuvo nombre pero es casi tan antigua como ambos. Bailan. Son guiados por tambores invisibles, guitarras eléctricas, harpas viejas y rechinantes, trompetas bien afinadas. Crowley aumenta la velocidad. Aziraphale trate de seguirle el ritmo. Se aceleran, se frenan, vuelven a empezar, crean un nuevo baile entre los dos que no sigue las reglas, no sigue ni siquiera las reglas que van creando a medida que van bailando. Una burbuja que se hace grande grande grande y luego plop explota. Se tropiezan. Se pisan. Se agarran para no caer al piso. Estallan en carcajadas mientras la sangre y el sudor cantan entre sus venas y entre sus pieles. Bailan. Sencillo, complicado, veloz, lento. Lento. Cerca. Una voz que canta en gaélico, una voz que llora en jazz, una voz que rompe en una mañanita. Crowley le pasa una mano por la cadera, luego la otra, y pega tanto sus cuerpos que Aziraphale siente el corazón que no tiene porqué latir —pero late— contra su propio esternón; el suyo también late. Su cuerpo tiene un idioma propio, sus cuerpos se comunican sin hablar. Crean un idioma único, extraño, igual de atrapante que aquellos que vieron a través de los siglos; en el nacimiento de los Imperios, en su crecimiento, en su ocaso. Es tan primario. Tan antiguo. _Nuevo_. Pasa sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello de Crowley. Paso a pasito se balancean. Bailan. ¿Podrían desdoblarse en el interior de la piel del otro, si avanzaran tan solo un paso más? Bailan. Y unen sus frentes. Cierran los ojos. No es necesario que lo diga, sus cuerpos hablan, pero Aziraphale lo dice de todas formas: lo siento. oh Crowley, lo siento _tanto_. Crowley niega, niega, ahora no, ángel, ahora estamos bailando. Aziraphale siente un beso en la mejilla, justo sobre las lágrimas que se deslizan por ella.

*

Crowley se acurruca contra él en el sillón, imposible la flexibilidad de sus extremidades, imposibles a veces los movimientos que logra con ellas. Aziraphale lo abraza contra su pecho aunque haga demasiado calor, aunque un resorte del sillón se clave justo en la parte baja de su espalda; ambos, sudorosos, exhaustos, agitados.

—¿Qué ha cambiado ahora, ángel? —le pregunta en un susurro.

_Todo,_ quiere decirle. _La perspectiva,_ tal vez desee decirle. _Las ilusiones,_ necesita decirle.

—El velo de la mortalidad, querido.

Crowley lo aprieta; una boa constrictora alrededor de su cuerpo. Hay tantas palabras atragantadas en los micromovimientos que hace, que hacen sus cuerpos ahora que hablan el mismo idioma. Aziraphale le da un beso en su frente, explicito, directo, y ambos cierran los ojos. Duermen. Sueñan (y en sus sueños bailan en todas esas oportunidades que se negaron hacerlo).

...

...

**Author's Note:**

> Sep, el título es un juego de palabras entre el inglés y el español.
> 
> Well, nos estamos leyendo, sweet children.


End file.
